


Stand By My Side

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha-Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Bonding, Cock Ring, Creatures, Denied orgasm, Dom/sub, Gay Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Immortality, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Self-Lubricant, Sex, Slash, Slaves, Will is a tough sub, and a killer, and kinda dark, and murderous serial killer, auctions for omegas, butt plug, good for him, somewhat abrupt ending, still easily manipulated though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's looking for an Omega at the auction house.</p><p>Trust him to like the one covered in blood who's just killed three guards in a desperate attempt to escape.</p><p>Oh Hannibal, what have you gotten yourself in for this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear Me Scream

"I do hope you find one you like," Alana whispered, from her seat beside Hannibal "They've travelled around the world, found Omega creatures that are...some of them, incredibly rare. I'm assuming you want an Omega right? The Beta auction is tomorrow night-"

"Calm, Alana," Hannibal soothed her "An Omega would be fine, but if we can't find one here tonight, I'll come tomorrow. I'm not opposed to Betas." He was dressed impeccably, as per usual, three piece suit with slicked hair in the low lighting of the tables, the stage was all lit up, where the preparations were being made. He sipped his wine, not his calibre, but good. This establishment catered for the posh and wealthy upper class of Alphas. 

"Any creature you have your mind set on? I mean, you're a Riget. A hunter. Strong, fierce, what do you want your Omega to be like?"

Hannibal pondered it for a moment, pursing his lips, before settling "A fellow Riget would work well. Not so common, but not so rare. And to share the predator instinct would be..." he half smiled "Very convenient." Alana nodded, slightly confused at the wording, but then none of it mattered, because they were calling Omegas onto the stage. 9, 5 woman, 4 men, all beautiful, and bound, blindfolded, arms chained behind their back, but with plush handcuffs. No beta or Alpha could find it in themselves to truly, truly harm an Omega. Hannibal's burgundy eyes sauntered over the four men, three of them incredibly pale, and thin, the other with ebony skin. One was a Riget, but he did nothing for Hannibal. The older man sighed, it seemed he would not find a mate here.

"Wait!" A guard called, "Number 10 tried to escape, again," he threw an Omega onto the stage, where a head of tousled brown curls smacked onto the floor with a sickening crack, some of the audience turned away, unable to see an Omega in pain. But the young Omega was all teeth, and biting, breaking free of his restraints with a strength Omega's shouldn't have. He got onto his feet, vivid blue eyes dark like a storm, and he whispered, a knife cutting edge to his voice. 

"My name is Will Graham. I am not number 10." And with that, he drew out a knife, and the audience members gasped in shock, but he just cut the bonding and blindfolds of the other Omega's who immediately got up and made a run for it. Hannibal watched with amused, impressed eyes as Will punched the host right in the face, before disappearing into a crowd of dismayed Alpha women. 

They recovered 6 of the rare Omegas, the other four, including Will, seemed to have escaped. The host, while clutching a bleeding nose, apologised, and said they would find those Omegas, and they would have the auction again next week. And that all bids made, would be safe. Hannibal left Alana early that night, and decided to walk home down the darkened streets, and that's when he smelt it. In a field, not too far from his home, the scent of that Omega, that Omega who had made him smile, interested him immensely. He trusted his instincts, and followed it, to see the Omega hissing in pain, a deep gash on his leg, that he had pulled his shirt off to wrap around and stop the bleeding, his dog whined next him, and he stroked it absentmindedly. "It's alright, Winston," he whispered, choking on the air "No fight without a few scars." 

"Omega scars are never permanent," Hannibal interjected, and Will turned shakily, standing, and stumbling, limping on his injured leg as he tried to back away. Hannibal raised his hands in innocence, "Don't hurt yourself, Will Graham," he quirked a grin "You caused...quite the stir back there,"

Will took something out of his pocket, and clicked it, a knife. "Don't think I won't use this." He whispered, voice weak. Hannibal looked him over, unruly, dark chocolate curls fumbling into storm blue eyes, a pretty, angular face, but a scratchy beard, a hairless torso, with light definition, and lithe form. He was ever so slightly tanned, like he'd caught the sun, reluctantly. 

"You really think you could over power an Alpha?"

"I think I could die trying." He hissed, and his dog stood proud beside him, growling at Hannibal, as though supporting Will and acting as backup. Hannibal inhaled the air again

"What creature are you?" He saw Will stiffen, try to control the pheromones he was giving off, but here, in the cool night air, in the middle of a field, his scent was stronger than ever. Hannibal's eyes widened as he placed it "A Folm? You're a Folm? My, my, Will," he gave a chuckle "The rarest creature of your kind in all fields, but rarer still, as a male Omega. Look at you, you may be the very last of your kind." He couldn't stop his smile. A Folm was a mate he had never considered. Folm Omegas were...perfect. They had the hunter, fighter instinct, but once they submitted to a bond, they would change, as in physically change to meet their Alpha's deepest desires. For example, Will, if mated to Hannibal, would stop growing a beard, his body's biology would just stop it. He would- well actually, Hannibal couldn't think of anything else about Will he would change. How delightful. 

And then, once the Omega had changed, it would become frozen in that appearance, it would become immortal, as would the Alpha that bonded with it. That's why Folms use to be so popular, their value of immortality, but after the second world war, they'd been sent to death camps, anyone who wouldn't bond with a German was killed, and many took their own lives. Less than 2% of the world total remained in the late 1900's and the number had only ever decreased. Will swallowed "You're a Riget."

"Remarkable," Hannibal whispered "How have you escaped being found for so long?"

Will gestured to the knife "I kinda killed anyone who came near me. Same goes for you, Accent Man, step closer, one of us has to die."

"Will, you are too rare to die, now come, with me, to my house." He smiled tightly, because he could smell Will's blood, and the scent of an Omega in distress, put him into distress "We need to clean that wound." He stepped forward, but Will hobbled back

"You need to back the fuck up, man," he whispered, swallowing thickly, shaking, but his dog whined at the sight of the blood dripping down his leg "It's fine, Winston," he murmured, taking another, cautionary step back "Listen, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here. I have to get h-"

Hannibal realised that the only way to get this Omega to listen, was to try a different approach "I won't tell a soul, and I'll let you walk out of here, if you agree to meet me at this address tomorrow, at exactly 11am." He handed Will his card, and curious, the Omega took it between two fingers with a frown "I will not claim you. That is a promise. Feel free to bring that beloved knife and mutt of yours if you need, but you will be there, yes?"

"What for?" Will muttered, tucking the card into his pocket, he was still shaking, and it was almost admirable, he nearly didn't show any complaints to the pain. 

"Even for a Folm you have an amazing ability to harm Alphas. I'm a psychiatrist, I would love to pick your brain. Conduct some research as it were." He thought on his feet at the look on Will's face; one of doubt "I would provide food." Ah, that got his attention, he was skinny, a little too lean. "And some for the mutt too,"

Will half smiled, nodding "How could I refuse that, Doctor?" He turned to leave "But Doctor, if I arrive, and there's an ambush waiting, you remember that primal defence strategy that some Folms have?"

Hannibal froze, looking at Will with wide eyes "You don't."

"I do." Will shot him a smile with too many teeth "I didn't use it in the auction room, because there were a lot of innocent people there. Tomorrow, I won't have the same problem," and with that, he turned, and left with his dog. 

Hannibal could only curl his lips up into a smile. He'd found his mate. 

The primal defence strategy was the ability to produce a sound so high-pitched, that it would kill all living creatures in a 10 metres radius. It had been bred out by farmers, and a bonded Omega could make the sound, but not kill their mate. Hannibal was already seeing all the benefits of having this complete contradiction, not hanging off his arm, but standing by his side. Like a true mate.

How delightful.


	2. And Yours Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wonders who they'll kill together. 
> 
> He wonders how Will would feel curled up under his arm as he drags the scalpel down Frederick's chest. 
> 
> He dreams about Will whispering words of love into his ear as they drain the man of blood.
> 
> He fantasises about arguing over famous philosophers as they fuck slowly, relaxed, a gentle roll of his hips as Will rides him just for the sake of feeling him inside him. 
> 
> And he knows he'll get all of those things.

Hannibal smelt him before he heard the knock on the door.

He opened it, to see Will, breathless, in pain, dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, leaning heavily against the door frame. "My leg-" and he fell to the floor.

Hannibal reacted as he always did under pressure. Smoothly, surely, he let the dog in and closed the door behind him, as he carried Will to his bedroom, laying him on the silver, silk sheets, and couldn't help but think that he looked like he belonged there. He removed Will's jeans, admiring the strong thigh muscles and hairless legs. The cut was half healed, but hadn't been cleaned properly, no doubt causing him great pain. Hannibal got some disinfectant wipes, clearing up the cut, before helping the healing with some butterfly stitches, Winston nuzzled Hannibal's leg, gratitude at this man for helping his owner. He bandaged it quickly, admiring the sleeping Omega. 

Will was beautiful. Messy, unruly, incredibly intense to look at, almost the opposite from Hannibal, who while imposing and rich looking, with his angular cheekbones, looked well together and calming. Together, he imagined with a smile, they'd be rather remarkable. He leaned in towards Will's neck, inhaling deeply, mouth salivating and dick hardening at the scent, and the sight, of this delectable Folm on his bed. He wondered how far away Will was from his heat. Wondered how long till he became pliant and wanting. Hannibal chuckled to himself at the thought. Will would never be pliant unless he was getting fucked into the mattress. The boy had bite to him. And Hannibal loved it.

...  
...  
...

Will awoke gently.

On a bed that was incredibly soft, so incredibly soft, he sat up in part wonder, and traced his hands across the covers, addicted to the feeling "Oh god, Winston," he breathed to his dog, who was pressed up at his side "Are you feeling this? Jesus, it feels amazing..." he lay back with a thump and a grin, turning his head to nuzzle his cheek unknowingly into Hannibal's pillow. "It smells amazing..." He whined, hips bucking instinctively, inhaling the Alpha pheromones.

"I'm glad you think so." Hannibal grinned, amused. Watching Will sit up, a flush tinging his cheeks. "I hope you don't mind, Will, I treated the wound, here," he offered Will his jeans, and the flush deepened "I cleaned the wound, and bandaged you up. You should be fine in two days,"

"Thanks," Will murmured, pulling the jeans on. "I honestly wasn't gonna show up, but..." he gave a small chuckle "I figured...I just needed to smell you again," he ran a hand through silky, unruly curls, and Hannibal watched the act enviously "How pathetic is that?"

"Not pathetic, Will. Some would say sweet."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't," he scratched behind Winston's ear, "Omega's shouldn't have to need Alphas. It's unfair."

"Unfair would imply it isn't a two way street," Hannibal reminded, watching subtly as Will buttoned up the jeans, honestly, the Folm needed a belt, or some better fitting clothes. He had the natural leanness of most Omega's, but a toned aspect that came from hard work and years or training. "I have dinner prepared, if you're hungry?" Will pursed his lips, and Hannibal protested a growl at the sight. "What's wrong?"

"I've never..." he swallowed thickly, running his hands over the smooth suppleness of the bed sheets, and inhaling again. It made Hannibal's Riget instincts purr happily, to see a his unclaimed mate basking in his scent so happily. Will's vivid blue eyes met Hannibal's burgundy ones and he frowned suddenly "I don't know your name." He pointed out, and Hannibal arched a delicate eyebrow as he realised that this was in fact true. 

"Hannibal Lecter."

"Hannibal," Will tested, and it rolled off his tongue easily, as though it should always be said. Hannibal wanted to his name being screamed. And then, as though thinking of something else, he pushed his hands into his jean pocket, his fingers closed around his pocket knife, and he let out a guilty sigh of relief "Sorry," he murmured "I sleep walk, and uh...sometimes, people take advantage- its just..." he took a deep breath "It's good to have a weapon. Even if I'm not awake to use it."

The doctor felt a surge of pure anger jolt through his bones "Have you ever been taken advantage of in that way?" he hissed, watching as Will stood up from the bed and stretched

"Twice. Same guy." He seemed angry, but not angry enough, more like irritated. Hannibal expected that he didn't think much of it, and honestly...that was fair. Unbonded Omegas, especially ones as beautiful as Will, who sleep walked...they didn't stand much of a chance. 

"What did he make you do?"

"Only made me suck him off," the brunette shrugged "I woke up in the middle of it, tried to bite his dick off, but...I..." he looked ashamed at himself "Couldn't."

Of course he couldn't. Not when the Alpha pheromones would have been invading his every sense. Anger and jealously, protective fierceness bled through Hannibal's veins. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"Some pretentious blond dude. Looked like a Doctor. Seemed nice enough, just seemed like he...seemed like he couldn't get a willing partner. I almost felt bad for him."

Chilton. Frederick Chilton had forced his mate to- Hannibal stifled the urge to hunt, and the kill right now, to dismember Chilton and make him suffer, and then eat him over the dinner table with Will opposite him. "Lunch," Hannibal gestured to the door "Let's have lunch." Will nodded, tapping his thigh so that Winston followed happily. Lunch was a man named Tobias, and it tasted divine, with a spicy gravy source and epimixture of herbs. White wine to go with it and stewed broth on the side. "So, Will, I find it difficult to believe that you have remained unbonded for so long,"

Will snorted delicately, taking a forkful of meat and broth. And really, Hannibal was delighted, Will- who could probably have scarfed the plate down in less than a minute used the spotless knife and fork, and ate dauntlessly, politely, as though he were born with an air of class. Perfect. He sipped the wine moments after Hannibal did, subconsciously wanting to please the alpha, and Winston ate greedily under the table, tail hitting Hannibal's ankle every moment or so, it became habitual very easily. "No you're not,"

Hannibal quirked a small smile at that "You're right. I'm not surprised. Not with how you were at the auction, with how rare you are, with how much more priceless you become now that I know about your primitive defence. I don't think you've ever let any Alpha willingly come near you," he leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, a strand of hair falling out of place "What I am surprised about though, is how they managed to catch you."

Will shifted, a tad uncomfortable "They took Winston."

"Excuse me?"

Will sighed, stabbing harshly at some shrimp, "You know," he shrugged "They took my dog, and I went after him."

"You let yourself get kidnapped, to save some mutt?" Hannibal was slightly irritated at that. Imagine if Will had been shipped to a different auction house, he may have been bought, some other Alpha may be staking their claim as they spoke. How dare his mate put himself at such great danger just because of some stupid animal. 

"He's all I have." Will stated firmly "And I would do it again, and again. I would risk my life for my 'mutt', Doctor Lecter, and I don't need you to judge me for it." He leaned back in his chair, eyes glowing a vibrant blue as they sparkled with unconcealed anger "You seem to radiate knowledge like an unstable isotope, but you don't know a damn thing, do you?" he shook his head, hair flickering slightly and Hannibal rose his eyebrows "To an Omega, family is everything. Especially to a Folm. And try as I might to escape what I am, there are some things I have to accept. I can keep pushing away Alphas, and kill them over and over again, and seeing them die at my hand is one of the most painful things I've ever had to go through in my whole life. I'm rejecting the family aspect of my genes, and it burns in my blood, Doctor Lecter." Winston whined, smelling his masters distress "And so Winston is my family. The only family I have. He's the only thing keeping me held together. And I would do anything for him."

Gone was the irritation felt at Will for foolishly victimising himself, in it's place, a newfound sense of pride, of peace, of awe. At this incredibly brave, incredibly strong, murderous Omega, that now, Hannibal could picture out hunting with him. Maybe they would stalk Alphas who hurt Omegas, Will would certainly have the passion for something like that. "I didn't mean to offend, Will," he said apologetically "It was not my intention, and you're right, I didn't take enough though into considering my words. I apologise for that. To you, and to Winston,"

Will just looked perturbed, and stood, clicking for Winston to follow "Yeah, well...there's an insight into my brain, Doctor Lecter. Just like you said you wanted. Thank you for the help on my leg, but we'll be leaving now." He headed for the door. 

"I can offer you a soft bed for the night, my dear William," he called out, now turning. He heard Will pause by the door "Hot breakfast in the morning, new dressing for your wound. This house is more than big enough for you and Winston to stay a few more days."

"Doctor Lecter..." a voice drifted back, amusement laced with disbelief "Are you actually trying to buy me?" he asked incredulously "With soft sheets and hot food?" he gave a bitter laugh "You seem like a good man, Hannibal. Don't let your baser Alpha instincts turn you into what everyone else so blatantly is."

"I'm worried about you, Will," Hannibal said softly, turning in his chair to face him "I don't want you to sleep walk somewhere else. I don't want someone to take advantage of you. It's a better part of Alpha behaviour, especially that of a Riget. If anyone hurt you, I would have no choice but to kill them. Surely you don't want that."

"Don't I?" Will murmured thoughtfully "For you to kill a bad person? I'm not so sure, Doctor. Doesn't sound like something I would be opposed too." They met each others eyes and smiled, like a pair of predators, hunting the same prey. But no longer competing, now working in tandem. Almost unnatural, but beautiful. "Goodbye, Hannibal."

"Will you come tomorrow, Will?"

"Perhaps. Your scent stops the nightmares."

Hannibal can't help his smile "And yours mine, dear William." 

And yours mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your. Comments.
> 
> Everyone- I love you so much. Seriously. Everyone.


	3. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just reiterated itself to Hannibal, if Will had done this, before they'd even intimately touched, the two were connected in ways that made them soul mates. 
> 
> His beautiful, brilliant boy, with his dark, unruly curls. 
> 
> He may just be Hannibal's saviour.

He thought killing Frederick Chilton would be harder than this. The man was, after all, a fellow psychiatrist, an almost acquaintance, but every time compassion seemed to draw up inside him, he thought of Will. Of his dear, sweet, William, being guided to his knees, being made to open his delectable mouth. Manipulation was an art Hannibal had mastered, but it wasn't one he ever wanted to use on William. William was his. So he looked down at the dying man, and barely managed a sigh, before unzipping his plastic overcoat, and heading home, to fall asleep into a pillow that still lingered with Will's scent. 

But upon leaving, he caught scent of something. 

Of Will and the mu- Winston. 

Of course, the only way Chilton would have been able to witness a sleepwalking Will Graham, was if Will lived nearby, he followed the scent, relaxing as he came into more deeply wooded area, he preferred that, being a natural Riget, a natural hunter. The forest was his domain. He followed to the scent silently, as though tracking pray, and paused when he came to a clear stream, where he saw Will, sitting on a rock in the middle of the stream, reeling in a fishing rod, with a flopping, golden fish at the end, still writhing with life. He looked...beautiful, the darkness of his hair matching the darkness of the wet leaves, and Winston splashing about in the shallow water, fighting with his reflection. Hannibal watched as Will started a fire, and impaled the fish above it.

And that's when Hannibal realised Will was homeless.

Or...was he?

A Folm's natural environment would have been the forest, and Will looked perfectly comfortable, navigating through clear stream water, cooking fish, sending a tantalising smell through the air. It was no human flesh, but still, it tasted good. When it was done, Will tugged off a bit, feeding it to Winston as he feasted on his own large portion, which he ate, while looking out into the forest, admiring everything, the tangle of the branches, the flutter of the birds. A strong wind blew, and Hannibal swore under his breath as Will inhaled. The omega tilted his head, recognising the scent, but then the wind died, and Will's shoulders sagged, he pet Winston. "I think I'm losing it boy," he whispered worriedly "Can't get him out of my head."

Hannibal felt an involuntary surge of love at the words. He felt like a moronic teenager, his crush was talking about him!

"But you gotta stay strong," Will sighed "This is all part of their game. They just want to be immortal. They'll..." he scratched Winston's ear as the dog ate "They'll mate with us, and then take the immortality and leave. It's what happened to Sasha, it's what'll happen to us. Okay?" Winston whined, and Will drew his knees up to his chest, the very first sign all evening that he was uncomfortable "Whatever happens, don't let them claim. Don't let them bond. Remember Sasha. Always." His eyes burned then, and a solitary tear rolled down his cheeks, and Hannibal found his own eyes watering. "Sasha." And he lay on his side, snuggling into Winston's fear, and falling asleep. 

Hannibal suddenly felt awful, for intruding on this moment. Who was Sasha to Will? A sister? A cousin? Perhaps just a close friend? Whoever she was, Hannibal part thanked her, and part blamed her. For if Will was more open to the claiming system, he may already be claimed. But now- it would be even harder for Hannibal to claim him. Winston looked up and met Hannibal's eyes, but the dog seemed to understand, and didn't bark a greeting. Hannibal smiled briefly, before promptly turning on his heel, prepared to do more research into the topic. 

...  
...  
...

"Have you heard, Doctor Lecter," Alpha Jack Crawford chuckled "That the feisty Omega who escaped the auction the other night was a Folm,"

Hannibal pursed his lips thoughtfully "I had heard that somewhere, but it cannot be true. Far too much of a rarity,"

"Well, for the moment it's all just whispers," Jack sat across from his therapist table, grinning "But imagine it! A Folm! Immortality, Doctor Lecter! It must be something a man of your stature thinks about!"

Hannibal frowned "Folm's should never just be mated for their immortality, Jack. It is cruel, abysmal alpha behaviour. I had hoped you would be above that sort of treachery to a fellow being. To use them for one particular aspect of their biology and then leave them forever,"

"Nonsense," Jack rolled his eyes "I would never leave...what was his name? Bill? The Folm would change after I mated him, he'd get black hair, a slightly darker skin change, green eyes instead of blue, I hate blue eyes, they change too often. Sometimes they're dark as the sea, the next they're clear as a puddle." He sighed happily, crossing his hands over his lap "A truly remarkable adaptation skill for the Folms, being able to change aspects of their appearance to fit with their Alpha's needs. Incredible."

Hannibal bit back a growl at the thought of Jack's changes. There was only one change he wanted to make about Will, and that was his beard, but that could be done without the use of bonding. Will was perfect as he was. And if Agent Crawford couldn't see that..."I take that to mean you're searching for him?"

"Definitely, search the streets every night, offering a hefty reward to anyone who finds him, and returns him, not used," he winked at Hannibal "If you know what I mean, Doctor. But I'll still have him even if his ass is rubbed raw from all the fucking, as long as no ones bonded with him, I'll be very happy."

"You would just claim him for yourself then?" Hannibal inquired with a raised eyebrow "Wouldn't take him back to the auction house? Isn't that against the law, Jack?"

Jack scoffed "I'll pay for him, but I doubt that anyone else will, I might as well just have him myse-"

"I would bid for him." Hannibal looked up and met Jack's surprised eyes. He knew he was pushing boundaries now, might seem suspicious, but he just didn't care. "I don't mind the trouble he's been, in fact, from a psychological standpoint, it's rather fascinating. Owning a rare Folm, who can actually directly disobey and harm Alphas...it interests me greatly," He stood from his chair, chest puffing as an alpha display, but Jack was rather blind to it. 

"You'd used him for his mind? Are you mad, Doctor?! Did you not see him?! I me-"

"I wish you would refrain to describe him to me, Jack. I did see him. I know what he looks like and I feel that your description would be anything but adequate to what he deserves. I also advise you not to bid, I have much more money at my disposal, and I'm just saving you time," 

Jack slapped Hannibal on the back so suddenly the therapist almost jumped "I knew you had your eye on that immortality Doctor! Almost fooled me with the whole 'more than just their biology thing' but deep down, all us Alphas, we're just the same, and deep down, Bill Graham, he's just like any other Omega too, when an Alpha forces him to submit, he will submit." He nodded "I won't bid on him Doctor, but you owe me!" he yelled teasingly, before leaving. 

Hannibal scowled at the place he had been and was reminded of Will. 'Don't be like them, Doctor Lecter, don't give into your baser instincts like every other Alpha. You're different'. Hannibal was different, he was going to prove Will right. 

...  
...  
...

That night, Jack Crawford crept into Hannibal's house, gun in hand. 

The Doctor was right, Crawford would never be able to outbid him, so he'd have to make sure the good Doctor just didn't bid. Hannibal was still up, in the kitchen, cooking something or other, and Crawford aimed his gun at the back of his head, clicking the safety off. Hannibal recognised the small click, and turned, wide eyed, frozen. Death. That's what was coming now, he didn't even have a knife to try to defend himself with. 

Will arrived, just then, standing in the open doorway of Hannibal's kitchen, that led out into the garden. He saw the stranger come in, point the gun, and he'd felt something horrible, something lurch right in his stomach "Hannibal!" He yelled, and both men spun to face him. Jack's face of pure disbelief might have been funny if the circumstances were different. At seeing the bright eyed, rare Omega, at Hannibal's house. Will pulled a tennis ball from his pocket, and hurled it far off into the distance, and Winston went running for it. As soon as he was 10 metres away; he didn't even think about it, he just...

Will screamed.

A fierce, high-pitched sound, and Crawford fell to the ground, the frequency killing his brain cells. 

Hannibal stood frozen. 

Why wasn't he dead? Maybe it hadn't worked- but there was Jack, dead on the floor, not a drop of blood spilt. He met Will's eyes and the younger man was shaking. And he realised. "Will..." he whispered, the only way he wasn't dead, was because... "You've bonded to me." And he couldn't be more pleased. His burgundy eyes sizzled warmly, but Will stepped back, further outside, into the cool, late evening mist, and he swallowed thickly, shaking his head

"I-it's just..." he was stuttering, voice quiet, light blue eyes trained on the dead body of the agent "J-just a s-sc-scent bond." 

"We've bonded." Hannibal couldn't stop his smile, as Will shook his head violently, hair flopping messily on his forehead, making him look years younger. 

"I-it's a weak bond. W-weak."

"Strong enough to save me." Hannibal couldn't be more thrilled, he smiled wildly, barely fazed by the dead agent on the floor. "This is amazing, Will. Normally, for a bond this strong to be created, knotting would have to take place, but you've taken to me so willingly-"

"No!" Will snapped, and Winston came running back, panting, ball in his mouth. Hannibal was slightly amused at that, at how Will had made sure his dog wasn't within the 10 metre zone when he screamed, but he understood Will now, and so Winston was family to Hannibal too. He may not risk his life for Winston, but he'd do all he could to help him. Will ran his hands through his hair, looking down at the dead Alpha "It's a weak, weak, bond, it could have happened to anyone, I have to go-"

"My dear, sweet, Will," Hannibal cooed "Let me bond to your properly, come here," he opened his arms wide, and Will couldn't help but run to him, nuzzling his face into Hannibal's chest as strong arms protected him. 

"I-I killed him for you," He whispered, shaking, hanging on to Hannibal, he was crying "H-he was going to kill you, d-did I do good, Alpha?"

Ah, there it was. 

Beautiful. 

"You did perfectly," Hannibal kissed the top of dark, unruly curls "I'm very proud of you." He inhaled Will's sudden emission of pheromones, all Omega's grew aroused at praise from their Alphas. "My beautiful, brilliant boy," he snaked a hand down Will's back, into his jeans, and stroked a gentle finger over the tight, virgin hole, and smiled when he felt Will's juices, already prepping him for knotting. "You know how beautiful you are?" He whispered, pulling back to see Will's face, and the Omega was flushing, whimpering, as he grinded his hips forward towards Hannibal's hard member. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Hannibal," Will whispered, and Hannibal would have laughed at the twist of lines if the last 15 minutes hadn't happened. But they had. And Will had saved his life. He stroked a finger over Will's opening, more firmly this time, so the younger mewled pitifully 

Hannibal hugged him tighter, if that were possible, and nipped at Will's ear, watching as the beautiful Omega leaned his head back, offering his neck easily in sign of submission "And I you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, smut is coming :)  
> x


	4. Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're going to kill people, you do it with me. We do things together, because we work best together, and I want to spend time with you!"
> 
> "I love you so much, Will, okay, okay I promise, next time, we do it together."

"God- God! Hannibal! Oh!" Will thrashed against the silk sheets as Hannibal tugged on his reddened nipple again, before pressing his tongue against the swollen nub in torturous pleasure. "Please- please!" he whimpered, hips arching up, his instincts were perfect, his legs spread for his Alpha, beautiful juices scenting something deep inside Hannibal. "Please..." Will tossed his head further back, baring his neck to urge Hannibal to put something inside him, anything! 

"You. Are. Perfect." Hannibal growled, thrusting two fingers into his hot, wet tightness. Will was open, ready, already adjusted to take Hannibal's knot. He pumped loosely, one hand wrapping around Will's weeping cock and his Omega literally jumped off the bed, hands clenching the sheets as he writhed like a fluid being. 

"I need you..." he whined, tousled hair, sweaty and stuck to his forehead "Don't make me wait," there were tears in his eyes "Please..."

That was all Hannibal needed. He positioned himself and thrust in fluidly, all the way up to the hilt, and almost immediately he could feel his knot forming. He managed a few, hard hitting thrusts right into Will's prostrate, earning a mantra of his name being cheered. He hooked Will's legs around his waist and his boy caught on tightly, pulling Hannibal closer with glistening thigh muscles, and his knot grew larger inside Will, and his Omega wailed in pure, hot burning white pleasure, in a sensation never felt before, but still embedded into his DNA, his toes curled, and his hands blindly seeked out Hannibal to cling to his shoulders, as he came, channel tightening and trapping the knot deep inside him. Hannibal groaned at the pressure, and released, toes curling, he barely managed to hold himself up as he shot his load deep, deep, deep into Will, the only sounds their heavy breathing and the shallow thrusting of Hannibal catching the knot to make Will shudder. 

The bond was complete.

Hannibal shifted so he was spooning Will, knot still caught inside him as it would be for the next half an hour, and Will tucked into his perfectly, already half asleep, as Hannibal nipped at his shoulder. "We have a dead FBI agent in our kitchen," Hannibal whispered, rocking forward slightly and Will groaned unintelligibly at the gentle motion, inhaling the sweet pheromones from Hannibal's bed. Our kitchen. Hannibal had called it our kitchen, that was enough to get Will hard again, an Alpha's acceptance. Hannibal chuckled, as he loosely pumped Will cock "Not now my love, sleep, let the bond do it's job,"

"And..." Will's voice was still breathless and hitching "You'll be here when I wake up?"

Hannibal felt his heart throb a little at that, he couldn't imagine leaving, not when he had a slice of heaven in his bed. in his heart. Sasha, the mystery girl from Will's past sprung to mind, and he imagined that's what her Alpha had done. "I will."

"You p-promise?"

Hannibal nuzzled the back of Will's neck "I promise to never leave you."

Will came.

Unexpectedly but strongly, spraying the sheets, and Hannibal fought his smile as Will flushed, too exhausted to do more than mumble an apology, and he fell asleep before Hannibal could tell him that he didn't really mind at all. 

...  
...  
...

Will woke up alone, and tears sprung to his eyes before he could even truly register everything. He'd done it, he'd fallen for charm and wit and supposed understanding, he'd been bonded and used, and now he was alone- and that's when he breathed in, and he could smell Hannibal downstairs, could smell bacon and eggs. He let out a shaky, relieved laugh of disbelief, and glanced at Winston, asleep in the corner. He was still here. Hannibal was still here, and was making him breakfast. Will stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom, as he let the hot spray beat down on him, he sighed in relief, washing his hair with Hannibal's shampoo and relishing the smell. He dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts that had been left out for him, and that's when he saw himself in the mirror.

No beard.

In fact, not a hair on his body aside from his brown curls and dark eyebrows and eye lashes. He examined himself- less creases in his face, he looked like he'd de-aged about 5 years, and the muscles in his stomach were slightly more defined. In fact, he was about half an inch taller as well. Other than that though, he was relieved to see he looked the same. Eye colour the same, hair colour the same, skin colour the same, crooked smile the same, build the same. He ran his finger tips across his smooth face and rolled his eyes, jogging down to the stairs and into the kitchen, where Hannibal was whisking eggs. "Not a hair on my body?"

Hannibal quirked an amused grin "How can you blame me for your body's adaptation?"

"It's your needs!" Will fought back, sitting at the kitchen counter, stomach growling, and he lowered his voice "Thanks though, for not...changing anything else..."

"Why would I?" Hannibal smiled softly, pouring the yellow liquid into the frying pan, along with a slab of butter and a sprinkle of salt and pepper. "You are perfect." Will looked Hannibal over too, he looked younger, but with the same air of sophistication. And it struck him. This is how they would look now, forever, immortal. Hannibal seemed to understand and recognise what he was thinking, and sent out a smell of soothing hormones. Will calmed, and Hannibal swallowed "Who's Sasha?" He asked, turning back to check on the bacon. 

Will stiffened, heart beating faster. How did Hannibal know? Had he been talking in his sleep again? He decided to answer honestly, this was his Alpha after all, his mate. "My cousin, she lived with us when I was younger,"

"She got taken advantage of?"

"An alpha mated with her for immortality, and then killed her while she was still high from the pheromones." Hannibal flinched at that. And Will gave a small, forced smile as Hannibal plated up the food for them, no human meat today, Just ordinary pig bacon. Will ate ravenously, and Hannibal smiled at that. "Where's the agent?"

"Dealt with."

Will frowned, looking up "I could have helped, Alpha, you didn't need to-"

"I know, dear, sweet, Will," he reached out, touching Will's hand softly "But you were a vision, sprawled out on my bed, like a piece of art, so beautiful it should be a sin," Hannibal preened at Will's flush, but the younger wasn't sedated. 

"I want to help you!" He protested, and then shifted as he realised Hannibal's gaze was on his lips "I miss my beard," he grumbled "More to hide behind." 

Hannibal smiled softly "You have a nice jawline."

"Well said, cheek bones,"

Hannibal scoffed "In all my years, I don't think I've ever been called that,"

Will stabbed at a piece of bacon, popping it into his mouth with a smirk "Well then," he beamed "It's a good thing you met me," he sipped his orange juice and took a moment to relish in how wonderful he felt. He was bonded, cared for, loved. He was immortal, and he felt...for the firs time he actually felt beautiful. He wasn't sure if it was Hannibal's subtle changes, or Hannibal's praise, but it was definitely Hannibal. He'd done it, he'd found his mate. He saddened; Sasha would be proud. Winston bounded down the stairs, and ran for a dog bowl set up in the corner, Will arched an eyebrow at Hannibal "You knew we were mates before yesterday," he accused softly, Hannibal shrugged

"No, I merely hoped."

"Hoped?"

"Hoped."

Will smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little shorter than most, your comments are amazing, I love you so much :)  
> x


	5. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Party 
> 
> Par-tay.
> 
> x

"I want to formally introduce to everyone," Hannibal explained, for what must have been the fourth time, as he stood in front of the mirror, doing up his thick, rich dark blue tie. He admired his face, less wrinkles, eternal youth, he felt better than he had in a long time. And he hadn't even truly contemplated how much his life had changed recently. 

"Aren't they gonna question the...legality of everything?" Will asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, in tailor made black dress pants that were far too expensive, and an unbuttoned white shirt, as he fiddled with the cufflinks, gritting his teeth when he didn't get it. They were silver cufflinks, which had the initials WL, and Will had insisted that they weren't married, but Hannibal had countered, that a bonding was equal to marriage. 

"Alpha/Omega bonds surpass any laws and technicalities they could have will us, my dear William," Hannibal turned from the mirror, looking impeccable, as he took Will's wrist in his capable hands and did up the cufflinks. Will smiles gratefully as Hannibal did the other wrist, and then didn't protest when Hannibal started doing up his shirt buttons too. "I have a sky blue tie picked out for you, I think it will compliment your eyes as well as me," 

"I feel like a dress up doll," Will sighed, as he tucked in his shirt, and lifted his collar, as Hannibal displayed the tie across his hands. It was beautiful, and it matched Will's eyes in this moment perfectly, it was thinner than Hannibal's, and fit well around his neck, he turned the collar down and half smiled. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Of course not."

"So...what's with all the new clothes? Cufflinks?"

"I just want you to be comfortable," Hannibal kissed him softly, lifting Will's curls out of his forehead and examining him thoughtfully "I think we'll leave your curls unruly, hmm? Adds a nice dimension to your face." Will rolled his eyes, but slid on the jacket, and followed Hannibal downstairs, the dining room was set, delicious smells of slices of heaven were drifting from the kitchen, Jack Crawford was the main meal, Will had helped prepare the heart in a tartar with chilled, spiced gravy. "You know Will, I could never be ashamed of you," Hannibal said, as the doorbell rang, indicating the first of their many guests. 

"I know, Alpha,"

And then in came Alana, Emily and Benjamin. Hannibal introduced them to his mate with a smile, and instantly Alana and Emily started bombarding him with questions, as he looked down at the ground, too anxious to meet their eyes. Benjamin stayed beside Hannibal, sipping his wine "He's a bit shy, isn't he? I would have thought you would mate with someone more...refined."

Hannibal sipped his own wine, barely managing to stay stoic "Refined?"

"Yes, I mean..." Benjamin chuckled "I've never seen someone look so out of place at a dinner party, Lecter."

"You say out of place, I say, stand out."

Benjamin re-examined Will; contemplating "Well, I'll admit he's not bad to look at, like a fine piece of art. Or perhaps he is titillating conversation," he looked amused "He smells nice." Hannibal gripped his glass, Benjamin truly angering him for the first time. But the stupid blond didn't realise "He smells like...the forest, and...lavender." 

"He's been claimed, Ben."

Benjamin laughed "Of course, of course, Hannibal, I'd never try to steal someone so...blasé, from you anyway," 

It was at that point that Will came up to them, looking up at Hannibal, blue eyes sparkling "We're out of white wine, the chef's asking for you," Hannibal nodded, touching Will's arm and disappearing into the kitchen. Will looked up at Ben and half smiled "Hi,"

"Hello, William," Benjamin purred "What a pretty little thing you are, how long have you and Hannibal been bonded?"

"A-a few days," Will ran his hand through his hair, and a delicious scent hit Benjamin, it made the Alpha's mouth water, he wrapped an arm around Will and steered him towards the balcony, and when they were out in the cool, night air, Benjamin set his wine down on the mantle, and shot Will a stunning grin 

"You're very intelligent, William. I can see it in your eyes." Will arched an eyebrow, he seemed amused "Why are you playing the shy little Omega angle?"

"To keep big headed Alpha freaks away from me," Will shrugged simply, turning to go back inside, when Benjamin caught his elbow in a bone breaking grip, Will cried out in pain, knees buckling, as he whirled around, and punched Benjamin right in the face. The Alpha staggered back in shock, nose bleeding, and in less than a second, Hannibal was outside. 

"Hannibal! Thank the lord!" Benjamin cried "Punish your disobedient Omega! He doesn't know anything of common courtesy! He hit me! Like a vulgar little-"

"Don't worry, Benjamin," Hannibal turned to Will, silencing any protests with a slight of hand, he lifted Will's elbow and anger boiling under his skin when Will winced in pain and tried to move away, a deep tissue bruise, "Will, go back inside, join Alana and Emily in the party,"

Will's face paralleled an experience of hurt and betrayal, his voice was a quiet whisper "Are you...upset with me? Hannibal," he was almost crying "He started it! I didn't mean to, please don't leave me-"

"Will," Hannibal seemed surprised at the outburst and hugged him little Omega tightly "I would never leave you. Now go inside, while I teach Benjamin a lesson,"

"I wanna help-"

"Will," Hannibal's voice became sterner "Go." Will swallowed thickly, but nodded, and went inside, disappearing in a merge of people. Hannibal turned to Benjamin, eyes glinting like a predator. Benjamin's eyes widened, and he laughed nervously

"Now, Hannibal," he tried to placate "I was simply-"

"I think it would be best if you left," Hannibal said simply, startling Benjamin, who had thought for sure they were going to get into a fist fight. He didn't really wanna go up against a Riget anyway, they had natural hunting instincts and were good at fighting, Benjamin, not so much. He nodded gratefully, and he too went inside, not realising that tonight would be his last night of life. 

...  
...  
...

"You don't trust me," Hannibal murmured, on his side, as Will lay on his back, both slick with sweat and draped in bed sheets. He trailed his fingers down Will's hairless torso, and his Omega panted

"What? Of course I do," he protested softly, as Hannibal brushed his dark chocolate curls from his eyes 

"You keep thinking I'm going to leave you." The psychiatrist noted, kissed Will's temple, and the younger one whispered apologies, turning to snuggle into Hannibal's chest. Winston barked happily and Hannibal ignored him. "It's not your fault. Simple abandonment issues."

"Are you psychoanalysing me?" He pouted "Don't."

"Of course, I apologise," Hannibal kissed his forehead "In the morning, we're paying Benjamin a visit."

Will grinned "A visit?"

"Yes." Hannibal nodded, smirking "A visit."


	6. Forgetting Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just imagine Winston, Will and Hannibal spooning? I totally can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long!

"You _must_ try it, Will," Hannibal breathed, sliding the knife further into Benjamin's body, the blood was now cold and pumping slowly. He'd been dead for a long time, his lungs already harvested for food in a simple Tupperware box which Hannibal would need to refrigerate soon. Will frowned from his position beside Winston, scratching behind his friends ears.

"He's already dead, right? Why are we still here? Isn't this overkill?"

Hannibal smiled fondly "We can't just kill him, we have to make him into something, we have to make him art. He was nothing while living, so he needs to be art in death. We must mould him into something," Hannibal watched happily as his words drew his Omega to his feet, and Will walked to him, a little stiff in the full plastic body suit that Hannibal had designed for him. He was still getting used to it, but he had to admit, it as effective. The blood splatters would wash away and there would be no evidence apart from their memories. Will pressed to his side, snuggling into Hannibal's shoulder, inhaling his scent, he peeks at Benjamin through his dark lashes and sighs;

"What are we making him?"

"I was thinking an Owl. Perhaps he's learned to be wise."

"Or maybe a Wombat, intelligent, but too stubborn to change?"

Hannibal stilled, looking down at Will from an angle, before leaning down to kiss his forehead, murmuring against his skin " _How do you always manage to surprise me?"_ Will felt a burst of pride at his Alpha's words, tiptoeing to steal a kiss. Hannibal tasted of cold meat and copper, but Will had seem him sneak a rabid bite of the lungs they had harvested, and he should have felt sick and disgusted, and instead he had felt strangely hot and flustered over seeing his Alpha so primal, and dominant, smacking his lips together. It sent shivers to the very core of his person when he realised he wanted to see Hannibal take a large, savage bite of Benjamin's heart, wants to see flashing white teeth sink into blood red. He wonders vaguely if these are his thoughts, or his empathy is locked into his Alpha's, and that's what Hannibal wants.

Will whimpers when he realises it doesn't matter.

"What's wrong, beloved?" Hannibal frowns, pulling Will back by his shoulders "Is it too much too soon? Should I have perhaps eased you into it-"

"Hannibal," Will rubbed his smooth jawline along Hannibal's arm, and he closes his eyes "I want to see you eat his heart." Will chokes out " _Raw."_

"Oh William, my dear sweat William," Hannibal chuckles, drawing him in for a tight hug, smelling his Omega deeply "What beautifully distinctive urges you have. Not today, not today, but I will, for you," he noses Will's curls and Winston howls. Together, the two of them made Benjamin a wombat, though the chances of the FBI understanding their vision was slim. Only someone gifted, only someone with insight would understand.

They get home in the early hours of the morning, and Hannibal gets them all in his large bathtub. Hannibal washing Will, and Will washing Wilson. It's quiet, apart from the hot sloshing of bubbly water as Hannibal rubs soothing therapeutic circles into Will's curls, and Will brushes the dirt out of Winston's fur. At the end of the lavish cleansing the three of them smell of lemon, and they get into bed. Winston too. "I don't think I'll ever get used to a thread count this high," Will chuckles into the softness of the pillow, feeling safe- _so goddamn safe_ tucked between his sleeping dog, and his strong Alpha. They never taught about safety in Omega lessons, those freedom fighters always talked about independence and force. They never said a thing about how safe an Alpha can make you feel. He has a pang of regret, wondering if his cousin ever felt that. Even for a moment. He hopes she did.

"Silly Will," Hannibal chimes into his ear, arms tight around him "Eternity will turn you into quite the refined creature."

"You're saying I'm not refined now?" he chuckles, and snuggles further into Wilson's fur.

"Hm...you're...a diamond in the rough," he nods "I'll polish you."

Will can't help himself. "I also imagine you'll chip away at certain things. Ensure I'm the right fit."

There's a pregnant silence a Hannibal seems to consider this. "No." He decides eventually "No, I think I rather like the shape you are."

Will knows he should be irritated that his Alpha his acting as though he has _right_ to chip away at his being, but that's severely over-whelmed by the immense pride that's coursing through his veins. He feels his cheeks redden as he realises Hannibal can smell how happy he is. He curls towards Wilson a little more.

"Will," Hannibal's voice breaks through the darkness "Don't forget, that the most beautiful part of any ring is the diamond. If you are the rare stone, I am the gold band. I would never be opposed to changing a small part of myself for you, and I know deep down you would not hesitate to do the same. I understand there are things you think you feel, things you think you should feel, but focus only on what you really do experience. You are my Omega," he kisses behind Will's ear "And I will take care of you."

"Hannibal," Will whispers sleepily, an apology and a thanking all in one, as he drifts off.

...

...

...

"I'm hoping you haven't forgotten me yet, Hannibal," Alana chuckled, she had knocked on his large wooden door at 5 past 9 this morning, a few minutes after Will had gone out back into the forest, to take Wilson for a walk. Hannibal ushered her inside, with a warm cup of coffee for her troubles. "You and your young Omega doing well? You certainly looked well." She couldn't help the small pinch of jealousy as the admired Hannibal's new, strong, slightly younger look. As he would be for all of eternity. "You certainly have impeccable taste."

"Alana," Hannibal smiled "Any other reason to this visit?"

She blinked, a little bemused "Hannibal- Jack's been missing for nearly a week, remember? People are worried sick- his wife is worried sick. I'm surprised you're not out with the rest of the search party."

Hannibal stilled "My dear Alana," he began whispering honestly "Why, I've been so caught up in my new Omega I've completely forgotten about the outside world- poor Mrs Crawford, how is she holding up? I shall visit her later today, with some food." Alana smiles, reassured. She squeezes Hannibal's wrist with a soft smile

"It's no wonder you've been distracted. Mating is a long and difficult prospect, you've been earning each others trusts, you've had to change your home to enable both of you to be happy." She looks around, and arches an amused eye at the dog hair everywhere. Hannibal sighs.

"I'll suppose I have to hire a cleaner."

She chuckles softly, before sobering up "I only hope Jack's okay, he never got to see you with your new Omega, he would have been so happy, so proud to see you proud."

Hannibal doesn't say that Jack wanted to own _two_ Omegas, his wife and Will. He doesn't say that the head of the FBI was a murderer, he nods, knowing that they won't find the body. "I'll join the investigation immediately, Jack is a dear friend, and we will find him." He hears some scuffling outside, and knows that Will has returned, he stands, gesturing for Alana to sit. "I'll just make sure he wipes his feet." Hannibal says quietly "It looed pretty muddy out there." And he leaves the kitchen, getting outside as Will jogs up the path, Wilson pulling him along. "Will," he breathes "Alana is here, it would appear we've forgotten about Jack."

"Who?" Will blinks curiously, rubbing his eyes, the gentle and fresh rain cleaning his face.

"The man, with your defence mechanism." Will's face lights with understanding "They think he's missing. I'm sure you know how to play along."

Wilson curls around Will's feed, and he nods "For you Alpha? I know how to do most things." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end folks!
> 
> A lot of you know that it isn't originally supposed to end this way, but life got in the way and thinks got hectic and this story was put on a back burner and gathered dust and I will always be regretful of that! If anyone wants to take the plot and do what they will for it, it is all theirs. 
> 
> I love you all for sticking with this story, and just know that hannibal and will live happily ever after as murder husbands and raise little abigail right! 
> 
> I love you all xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I love you for reading to the end :)


End file.
